Wanted Rose
by jadey156
Summary: Jade is a Cybertronian magic fighting the Decepticons, she longs to be a Autobot but will Optimus let her on the team and become one like the others?
1. Introdutcion to Jade

Introduction

Hi, my name is Jade. That's it, just Jade.

No last name, only a past behind my name. No Sire, no Carrier, my Guardian let me go at the age of three and let me fend for myself. It's a free life for me...I only wish I had a family.

Sixteen years old and nowhere to go, I live my life for being on the run from the brutal Decepticons and learn to live my life as a last of my race. The last of the Cybertronian magics.

Magics were a special type of Cybertronian where the majority of them were looking human but had Sparks instead of heart and can drink energon and transform into other Earth vehicles.

Unfortunately the magics turned to the Decepticons when the war started and soon the magics went...POOF!

Now here I am, the final good magic and on the run for the Decepticons.


	2. Found

Chapter 1 Meeting the girl

Jade was sixteen years old, she had black ripped jeans and a black studded belt with a purple and black streaked t-shirt and a black hoodie with purple in the hood and her trainers were covered in mud and holes. Her eyes were dark brown and she had mixed race skin, her hair was long straight black with purple ends.

Something that was rather striking about Jade was the star shaped scar on the corner of her left eye.

But Jade was tired and weakened from running non-stop from the Decepticons, she was ill tired sick and weak. As she ran on into the main city in Typer Pax her legs were shaking and her muscles were run down.

She hadn't had any energon in three weeks. Running round to the back ally she felt herself passing out, before she went under she whispered. "Please Primus...take me today, I cant carry on." the sixteen year old whispered and passed out.

Five minutes later Jazz Sideswipe Ratchet Bluestreak Mudflap Skids and Ironhide were having a walk around town, the black mech sniffed the air and told the others to wait.

"Why big bot?" Mudflap asked jumping on his twins back.

"Because I sense something...stay there alright?" the black mech replied quietly.

"I should come too, you may need some help." Bluestreak replied, Ironhide nodded and the two walked off to a dark back ally that was riddled with dirt.

As they walked Bluestreak spotted a girl lying on her back with her eyes closed looking no older than sixteen or seventeen. She was looking sick pale and sick.

"Hey 'Hide, come look at this." He whispered and pointed to her.

The black mech ran over with the grey and red mech, Ironhide tried to shake the girl awake but she wasn't moving.

Bluestreak put a hand to the girls chest, he could feel a Sparkbeat. "She's still alive, but we need to get her back to base as she needs warmth and medical attention." he explained.

Ironhide nodded and picked her up, they ran to the others.

"Whoa, who's that?" Sideswipe asked on the way back to base.

"No idea." Ironhide replied then looked at the girl, "but I knows she's a magic."

"A what?!" The twins asked in unison, they were clearly shocked, Ironhide was helping a magic?!


	3. Meeting Jazz and Ironhide

Chapter 2: Meeting Jazz and Ironhide

Ironhide nodded, "yeah I'm helping her, is that such a problem?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Both Skids and Mudflap looked down and backed up a little.

Ratchet came over to the black mech, "with all respect Ironhide...I think they may be right to be cautious." he whispered so nobody else could hear. "I mean you know how dangerous magics are, there hasn't been a single good magic since Osiris." he added.

"Maybe Ratch, but we are Autobots and we have a duty to help those in need." Ironhide replied and walked off ahead.

Ratchet sighed and looked at the others who shrugged.

Jazz was the only one to stick with Ironhide's decision to help the magic. "She doesn't look evil." the silver mech whispered looking at the girl passed out on 'Hides hand.

Ironhide looked at her and gently stroked her hair back, "yeah, she looks so young and innocent." He whispered "but...why does she look so ill?" he whispered to Jazz who shrugged.

"I don't know...but I think we should wait until she's better and then ask her about it." he replied.

The black mech smiled and nodded.

Jade felt herself waking up, she didn't want too. She couldn't take fighting anymore.

As she opened her eyes she saw a very bright light shining on her eyes, at first she thought it was the Well of AllSparks but the light was too bright and it was hurting.

Jade tried to lift her hand to cover her eyes but her eyes felt far to heavy to move, and for a change she felt warm and began to feel strong again, like she had energon in her system again.

She began to hear voices and they were very close to her.

"Jazz turn the lamp off, its hurting her eyes." Ironhide whispered softly, Jazz nodded and got up and turned off the lamp.

The girls eyes slowly opened, she looked at the silver mech and was suddenly on high alert.

"Whoa whoa whoa its ok, we are Autobots, we don't harm so don't worry." Jazz assured softly smiling softly at the girl.

"Yeah we're the good guys." Added Ironhide smiling and coming over to the girl.

"Oh...nice too meet you both, what are your names?" She asked slowly sitting up.

"Of course, my name is Jazz and this is the old guy Ironhide." Smirked the silver mech.

"Oi, don't push it." Ironhide warned.

Jazz gulped making Jade giggle a little, "and what's your name?" Jazz asked.

"My name's Jade." She replied, "I want to thank you for helping me." She added with a smile.

'Wow the Autobots' she thought to herself 'It feels like a new hope.'


	4. A New Hope

A New Hope

"Your welcome little lady." Jazz smiled making Jade smile a little more.

"Jade, mind if I ask what you were doing in that dirty alleyway in the first place?" Ironhide asked kindly.

Jade didn't answer, she looked down at the floor and felt tears run down her cheeks, the black mech was rather confused, why was the girl crying?

"Jade you alright?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...well I should be going." the sixteen year old replied hastily.

Jazz helped her down and she smiled at the two mechs before walking out the base, it was helpful that the exit was right opposite the medical bay.

Ironhide couldn't help but feel bad that he made Jade cry, it was a complete accident.

To make things right he decided to find her and apologise.

Walking out the base he used his senses to find the Magic. It was a shock to him where she was found.

In a back alley outside Typer Pax, that was covered in mud and sewage, Jade was there, sleeping inside a rotten cardboard box that was falling apart all over, her bed was her hoodie, and the only company was a cuddly toy rabbit that was black from the dirt.

Ironhide knew he couldn't leave her in that horrible place, walking over he gently picked the sixteen year old up with his left hand and picked the rabbit up in his right hand.

Then he walked quietly back to the Autobot base.

Jade woke up feeling warm and comfortable than she had felt in her whole life, feeling scared and confused she opened her eyes.

She was lying in a warm bed on the left side of the room, next to her bed there was a huge window, the floor had a warm black carpet and the walls were white, the room was rather bare, like a spare room that hadn't been used in a while but was well kept, where was she?

Just then the door opened and Ironhide came in with her toy rabbit that was white as it had been cleaned.

The sixteen year old smiled a little, she took the toy off him. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Your welcome." Ironhide replied and gently gave her a small hug,

Jade (for the first time in thirteen years) felt like she was loved again.


	5. Meeting Optimus

Meeting Optimus

Ironhide smiled a little and the two ended their hug, Jade smiled.

"Need anything else?" Ironhide asked kindly, his blue optics shining a little.

The sixteen year old thought for a moment and shook her head. "No thank you Ironhide, I'm fine for now." She replied kindly.

"Ok if you need anything just let me know ok?" He asked.

Jade nodded in understanding.

The other Autobots on the base were weary about Jade, they heard about the Magic race and seen that all the magic's they had fought were Decepticons, now they have a magic in base.

Ironhide and Jazz were the only ones who looked at Jade as a child in need, she had no home, one set of clothes, a toy for company and she scavenged out the waste disposal to survive.

The others were not so sure, was this part of a scheme or spy work?

Later that day Bluestreak and Ratchet were talking about Jade, they were in the corridor.

"I'm just not sure, I mean Jade looks innocent...but I just don't know." Ratchet sighed and looked in the direction to the spare room.

Bluestreak nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean Ratch, but we can't just leap to a conclusion...but I can see where you are coming from."

"Hmm, maybe we should talk to Optimus, I mean he is the wisest mech here, I have a feeling in my Spark that he'll know how to handle it." The medic suggested thoughtfully.

Bluestreak made a quiet 'hmm' then nodded, the two walked to Optimus' office.

Optimus was reading a datapad in his office when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" He called.

Ratchet and Bluestreak walked in.

"Hello my friends, what can I do for you?" The Prime asked kindly.

"Well, you see Prime, last night we were doing our usual patrol." Bluestreak explained "when Ironhide sensed someone in the alleyway."

Optimus nodded in understanding.

"So me and him went to investigate and we came across a girl." Bluestreak added.

"Girl, what a human?" Optimus asked.

"Well...not human." Ratchet explained "magic."

"I see, where is she now?" Optimus asked.

"In the spare room." Ratchet replied.

The Prime nodded and got up "Ok thank you." he replied in a calm tone.

Ratchet and Bluestreak nodded and then the three of them walked out.

Jade was in her room looking out the window when she heard the door open, she turned around and saw a giant red mech with blue flames on his arms and legs, his head was blue with long audio fins, he had a good build and his optics were ice-blue.

The sixteen year old gulped a little, the mech seemed harmless enough, but she wasn't sure.

The mech knelt down to he was (in some way) level with her, Jade backed up a little.

"Do not be afraid, I wont harm you." He explained softly, Jade nodded.

"What is your name?" He asked kindly.

"J-Jade." she stuttered. "What's yours?"

"My name is Optimus Prime."


End file.
